Quien es el mejor asesino creepy chapter 1 jeff vs jane
by Ilovedavidguettamusic
Summary: Jane the killer reclama su venganza contra jeff the killer lo q no sabe es q jeff ya es papa ¿Quien ganara? De la dejo q las personitas q lean esto porfa voten jeff o jane .


**Voy a escribir un fanfic sobre **_**jeff vs jane dejen views y voten quien quieren q muera y quier quieren q sobreviva ...0oO y muchas c**__******osas mas. Jejejejejeje saludos y abrasos a todos .**_

_En una noche oscura una joven con el rostro quemado iba caminando por el bosque buscando venganza sobre el joven d eterma sonrisa en su rostro ._

_Jane voz _

_-Donde esta escondido ese idiota no lo e viso hace un buen tiempo y hoy quiero patearle el culo -dijo mientras seguia caminando en eso comenzo a llover y dijo- o mierda ahorita tenia q llover- hacia mucho frio y estaba muy oscuro . _

_Segui caminando hasta q llege a una casa de 2 pisos de madera se veía abandonada haci q entre al pareser tenia 2 entradas una alado de la otra no le tome importancia y entre , cuando entre atranque la puerta a modo de q el frio no pasara y con la otra hice lo mismo comenze a explorar la casa habia un pasillo enfrente de mi comenze a recorerlo habia una vuelta hacia a dereha por lo q o serbe era como un armario pequeño sali de el armario subi las escaleras enconter una avitacion bacia si muebles ni nada bueno la mayor parte de la casa estaba haci voltee a la izquierda y me encontre una cama y un mueve con muy pocas cosas enzima de ella encontre una toalla y me quite la peluca y la sece y me la volvia poner me quite la mascara la deje en la mesita derrepente me empezo a dar sueño y me quede dormida en la cama y me tape con las cobijas ._

_End of jane voz_

_Jeff voz _

_Se oía la musica muy fuerte y estaba rodeado de personas estaba en una discoteca voltee y me encontre con madsky hablando con una joven derrepente alguien me tomo la mano y me guio a la salida llege a la salida con esa persona y me dicuenta de me estaba besando ( este cachito se lo dedico a las fan girls q quieren ver a jeff enamorado) la odserve era mi novia era una joven alta , de buen cuerpo , cabello , largo , linda cara , y era una sesina . _

_-Jejejejejejejej sabes q hacemos a qui- esta solo merespondio - realmente no lo recuerdo - pe_ro tengo q darte una buena noticia vas a ser papa- despues de oireso me desmalle solo recuerdo q desperte en una cama muy comoda me voltee de posicion Y me encontre con Jessica mi novia recapacite todo y ahora me doy de topes en la cabeza .

Ala mañana siguiente

Estaba abrasando a jessica me levante muy temprano y me encontre con slenderman en la cocina este solo me dijo - espero q sepas lo q estas haciendo - mi mente estabaen blanco voltee a ver a slenderman y le dije- no te preocupes slendy se lo q ago - este solo me miro raro y me dijo - esta bien voy a comfiar en ti - y salio de la cocina .

End of jeff voz

Jane voz

El sol empezo a entrar por una ventana me empeze a despertar con una flojera inmensa llege a la cocia y encontre hevos y tosino se sento a desayunar y dije - q linda se ve la mañana - sonriendo (nota : jane no traia la mascara) -quiero salir y explorar el bosque y yo me pregunto q hace esa patruya hay - dijo terminando de comer unos minutos mas tarde me puse alado de la ventana de la patruya rompi el espejo y me di cuenta de q habia 2 pistolas con 4 cartuchos para cargarlas - esto puede servir- .

Comenze a explorar el bosque llege a una especie de colinas llege a el vorde y observe un ollo enorme lleno de cuerpos en el proceso de putredaccion - amm q asco- moviendo una mano para poder espantar el espantoso olor y dije -mejor me voy- empeze a pensar en todo lo q vi mmmmm -jeff - fue lo unico q pudo salir de mi voca aprete las muñecas de las manos de la rabia q tenia y las ultimas palabras q salieron de mi voca fueron - voy a matar a ese bastardo infeliz-

End of jane voz

Voz de la narradora

Jane corrio con tu su velocidad hasta llegar a la cabaña de slenderman entro y la puerta de abrio de golpe .

Jeff voz

En mi mente dije q las sorpresas nunca acaban y q hace esta perra qui...

CONTINUARA

**Porfa voten si votan por jeff o por jane quien ganara? Bye besos a todos . O_O **


End file.
